A configuration management database (CMDB) is a repository of information related to components of an information system. It contains the details of the configuration items in the system infrastructure. Typically, a CMDB represents the authorized configuration of the significant components of the computing/network environment.
A CMDB helps an organization understand the relationships between these components and track their configuration. CMDB implementations often involve federation, the inclusion of data into the CMDB from other sources, such as Asset Management, in such a way that the source of the data retains control of the data.